Bay Window Memories
by James Stryker
Summary: Lucas gives Riley a reason to keep the bay window the same, by making a very special memory of their own.
**Bay Window Memories**

 **Hello, my friends. It is I, the great James Stryker bringing you the new** _ **Girl Meets World**_ **story and this time it's another Rucas story. Now, this story takes place during the season two episode** _ **Girl Meets the Bay Window**_ **, Riley wants to change her bay window, which upsets Maya. And Lucas gives Riley a reason to keep their sacred spot the same, by taking her virginity on it. Yes, it's a romantic Rucas story about Riley losing her virginity to Lucas by the bay window. Now, this story is rated M for sexual content, which means romantic Rucas sex. This story will contain some smut and if you don't like reading about smut, then turn back and read something else. Remember, this story is a work of fiction. P.S. I Do Not Own** _ **Girl Meets World**_ **or the characters. So here it is, the Rucas story** _ **Bay Window Memories**_ **. Enjoy.**

 **Takes place during:** _ **Girl Meets the Bay Window**_

"No. Maya, nothing's forever. We can't be seven years old our whole lives." Riley said.

"Why can't we?" Maya asked not wanting Riley to make any changes to their sacred spot. The bay window has always been her sanctuary from the storm. When she sits on the bay window with Riley, she's safe.

"I like remembering who we were." Farkle said.

"I was nothing like that. I was a little boy just like all of my friends. Look, I have a picture." Lucas said as pulls his phone out from his pants pocket to show his friends a picture of himself and his friends in Texas, only to see himself in his current age with four little kids and looked confused while looking at it. "Huh."

"It's time to forget about the past." Riley said.

"Why do we have to?" Maya asked

"Huh." Lucas said as he looked through every single one of his photos on his phone.

"Maya, what's important now is, "Who are we going to be?"." Riley said as she stood up from the bay window while Maya got up and walked over to Riley.

"What happens to who we were?" Maya asked.

"Hey, guys, something's seriously wrong." Lucas said looking at another photo.

"You are never touching this bay window." Maya said in a serious tone. Being serious about changing her bay window, Riley just looked at Maya and put her hand on the pink curtain. Maya's jaw dropped slightly in shock and a mischievous grin appeared on Riley's face as she yanks the curtains off of the bay window. Lucas stops looking at his phone and began to notice Riley holding the curtains in her hand while as shocked Maya could not believe what her own best friend has done.

"Riles, what have you done?" Maya asked.

"I'm changing this bay window, Maya. Whether you like it or not, things change, You have to understand this." Riley said throwing the curtains down on the bed.

"So you just destroy our childhood?!" Maya exclaimed.

"Maya, calm down….." Lucas said until Maya interrupts him.

"No! Don't you ever tell me to calm down. This was our special spot to sit at and she tells me that things change. Well forget it!" Maya yelled.

"Maya…" Riley said.

"No. Don't. Just…don't." Maya said as she walks out of the room with Farkle following her to talk to her, leaving Lucas alone with Riley.

"Riley, you and Maya made a lot of memories right by the bay window. You and I have not made any memories together. I'm not letting you change the bay window." Lucas said.

"You too? So you're taking Maya's side. How can you not understand that I am changing the bay window?" Riley asked as she moved closer towards Lucas. The handsome Texan teen wraps his arms around the pretty brunette's waist, pulling her in closer. "Lucas, what are you doing?"

"Creating a new memory for us. Maybe this will convince you not to change the bay window." Lucas said as he gently cups Riley's left cheek, caressing her soft skin. Her heart was beating faster from what's going to happen. Lucas Friar was about to make his move on the girl who's still in love with him as he slowly leaned forward and captured her soft pink lips, kissing her softly but romantic. Riley grinned into the kiss as she jumps into Lucas' arms and wraps her legs around his waist. Riley deepens the kiss as she ran her fingers through Lucas' hair, feeling the Texan teen's tongue touching her bottom lip asking for entrance, allowing him access, making her moan into the kiss from feeling Lucas swirling his tongue around her tongue. Lucas gently lies Riley down on the bay window while he quickly removed her black jacket and her shoes.

"Lucas, what are we doing?" Riley asked.

"Something that we're going to remember for the rest of our lives. Riley, I love you very much. You could've told me that you were still in love with me." Lucas said.

"I was but you and Maya….Well, the campfire in Texas. And your awkward first date. Then there's me and Charlie. The reason why I didn't want to become Charlie's girlfriend was because I still love you and I wanted to be with you. But then, I thought of Maya's feelings." Riley said.

"Riley, you and Maya are important to me. Maya is like a sister to me. You however, you mean something more." Lucas said. Riley watched as Lucas grabbed the bottom of his shirt and pulls it off of his body to reveal his chiseled frame to Riley. The pretty brunette began to blush from the sight of Lucas' abs, a grin begin to appear on her face. She needed him, she wanted him. Lucas moved his hands down to Riley's ripped jeans, simply unbuttoning it and slowly stripped her down until she was only left in her silk white bra and matching panties. Lucas felt his cock twitching from the sight of his beautiful princess in her bra and panties, wearing the perfect color. White, representing purity and innocence.

"Let me get this off of you." Lucas said.

Riley shivered in delight from the feeling of Lucas' hand touching her soft skin. She watched as her handsome cowboy reached behind her back and unhooked her bra, revealing her beautiful and perky breasts.

"God, you're so beautiful." Lucas said. Riley blushed a little at his comment and watched as Lucas leaned to take one of her breasts in his mouth and starts sucking on her nipple. Riley moaned softly as Lucas swirls his tongue around her light brown nipple while he ran his hand up and down her thigh until he touches the fabric of her panties and starts rubbing her through her panties. Riley continues to moan as Lucas continued to worship her breasts while rubbing her clit through her panties, feeling some liquid leaking through the thin white fabric. After he finished his actions on Riley's tits, getting them nicely coated with his saliva, Lucas fingered the waistband of her panties and pulled them down to her ankles, revealing her shaved pussy. The handsome Texan leaned down and ran his tongue down her body, licking around her belly button and teasing it for a bit. Riley began to blush a little as she felt Lucas gently push his tongue inside her belly button before moving down to her pussy.

As he spreads her silky smooth legs, Riley sits on the edge of the bay window and lies back with her legs draped over the edge as Lucas kneels between her legs with his head angled down towards her vagina and giving him direct access to her clitoris. Lucas began to kiss Riley's inner thigh, licking and nibbling at it for a few minutes before taking a long lick at her thin pink slit.

"Lucas….." Riley moaned as Lucas ran his tongue up and down on her slit. Lucas moves his hand up to Riley's breasts and played with her nipples for a bit, using his fingers to tease her hard nubbins and gently pinching them in between his fingers making his princess moan loud. Lucas stops playing with Riley's nipples for a bit and moved his hand down to her soaking wet pussy, pushing his index finger inside her nice and slow and adds his middle finger inside her while torturing her sensitive clit with his tongue.

"You like that, Riles." Lucas said as he fingered Riley. Riley replied by only nodding and moaning at the same time. With his fingers moving in and out of her core rapidly and his tongue licking her clit, Riley felt her orgasm coming.

"Lucas…mmm…" Riley moaned. Lucas continued to lap at her pussy until he could taste a bit of liquid leaking out of her pussy. The handsome Texan gently bit down on Riley's clit, making Riley scream out in pleasure. Lucas pulls his cum-soaked fingers out of Riley's pussy and stuck them in his mouth to suck her sweet juices clean off, then proceeds to lap up her juices that were leaking out of her pussy for a while.

"God, you taste pretty good." Lucas grinned at Riley as she kneels in front of Lucas and undid his belt and jeans and pulled them down to reveal his red tenting boxers, showing off his seven-inch cock, which made Riley blush from the sight of it.

"You know, you don't have to give me oral if you want to." Lucas said looking down at Riley.

"I know. I want to return the favor." Riley said with a seductive grin as Lucas watched her fingering the waistband of his boxers and slowly pulling them down to reveal his cock. Riley grabbed Lucas' cock in her hands, holding the base of his penis with both of his hands and took him in her mouth as she tilts her head slowly from side to side as she works her way up and down his shaft.

"Oh, my….oh, God. Riley…." Lucas moaned. Riley read about this oral sex technique called the corkscrew and wanted to try this out on Lucas. Lucas bit his lower lip and moaned as Riley teases him with her tongue. Wanting to up the ante, Riley twists her hands back and forth like she's adjusting a camera lens. The brunette quickly got into rhythm as she bobs her head up and down on Lucas' cock while she continues to tease him with her tongue. Lucas ran his fingers through Riley's hair, gripping it tightly and gently pushing her further onto his cock as Riley bobs her head up and down at a faster pace while using her free hand to gently cup his balls.

"Oh…princess….oh, God. I'm about….I'm about to cum…." Lucas moaned loud as he shoots his load into Riley's mouth while he continues to thrust slowly. Riley pulls off of Lucas' cock and kisses her way up to Lucas' lips and kissed him passionately. After sharing their intense kiss, Riley pushed Lucas down on the window seat and climbs on top of him, sharing another passionate kiss while grinding on his erect cock, knowing what he wanted. Lucas knew what Riley wanted, she wanted him inside her right now.

"Wait, Riley. Before we move on any further, just let me get something." Lucas said.

"Okay." Riley groaned as she continued her sensual grinding on Lucas' cock, feeling his cock throbbing against her. "I don't want you to cum just yet. Mmm, I want you inside me."

Lucas grabs his pants from off of the floor and pulls out a condom from his back pocket. Riley takes the condom from Lucas' hand and opened it for him as she got up from off of his lap. Lucas watched as Riley puts the condom on his rock-hard member while stroking it for a bit to make sure he stays hard for her. Riley straddles Lucas' lap and slowly eases herself onto his cock.

"Riley….oh, God…." Lucas moaned from the feeling of Riley sliding herself onto Lucas' cock and started riding him nice and slow. Riley could not believe that this is happening. She was losing her virginity to Lucas Wes Friar, her cowboy. The boy that she's still in love with. The same boy who conquered Tombstone the Bull. Lucas watched in amazement as he sees Riley's beautiful breasts bouncing up and down as she rode him. While she was getting well adjusted to his cock, Lucas leans up to take one of Riley's breasts in his mouth and began sucking on her left breast. Riley moaned loud as Lucas worshipped her tits by nibbling, sucking and licking on it for a bit before repeating his actions on the right breast as Riley continued to ride him and enjoying how big he felt inside her. After Riley finished riding Lucas in the cowgirl position, Lucas wanted to try another position on Riley as she climbs off of Lucas. Lucas got up from the bay window and lifts Riley up while she supports her weight with her hands. Riley wraps her legs around Lucas while he supports her with his hands.

Lucas slid his cock inside Riley, fucking her gently for a bit, then gets rough as he gets into the fuck.

"Mmm….Lucas…mmm!" Riley moaned as Lucas fucked her harder and faster like a jackhammer, enjoying that fact that Lucas was being rough with her. Lucas moves his hand underneath Riley and starts teasing her clit.

"You're so tight and wet, Riles." Lucas moaned. Lucas stops fucking Riley in the standing wheelbarrow position and sat back down by the bay window with his legs outstretched and Riley squats onto his cock with one leg on either side of him. Riley slowly bounces up and down on Lucas as she leaned back until her hands completely supporting her body weight with her hands. Riley grips Lucas' lower legs as she moved back and forth, being careful attempting this position. Lucas moves his hand up to Riley's breasts and playing with them for a bit and pinching her nipple roughly.

"Lucas….mmm. Oh, God." Riley moaned out. Lucas moves his hand down to her clit and started teasing it for a bit.

"I have two more positions that I want to try with you." Lucas said as Riley climbs off of Lucas and sat down on the window seat. The pretty brunette lies on her back as Lucas enter her from the side. Riley moaned loud as she felt the handsome Texan's cock sliding into her with slow thrusts while she looked up and stared into his sensual emerald eyes. Their moans filled the bedroom as Lucas thrusts harder and faster inside Riley while feeling her clit rubbing against his top leg. Riley bit her bottom lip, trying to keep herself from screaming out Lucas' named, hoping that her parents, Maya and Farkle from hearing them. The duo got into intense pleasure as Lucas reached over to Riley's face, lightly tracing her soft lips with his thumb, slipping it inside her mouth as she starts to sensually suck on the digit while moaning passionately from the sensation of Lucas' cock sliding in and out of her tight, wet hole. Lucas pulls out and lies down on top of her and lines up his cock in front of her swollen wet opening.

Lucas began to tease Riley's pussy by running his condom-covered up and down her wet slit before entering her. Lucas slid inside his princess' pussy, leaning down to capture her lips with his in a soft and romantic kiss while fucking her slowly, not wanting to go hard like the last time. If it was Maya that he was doing, he would fuck her hard and fast in the missionary position, but with Riley, he wanted to make things nice and romantic for her by the bay window, just to make another memory with her.

"Lucas…." Riley moaned as she wraps her right leg around Lucas' waist. Lucas alternates from slow thrusts to harder thrusts to tease her for a bit, then decided to fuck her hard and fast, pounding her pussy harder like a jackhammer. Lucas looked down and watched as Riley's breasts start bouncing, enjoying the wonderful sight. Riley wraps her arms around Lucas, her nails dug deeper into his back, making the handsome Texan growl in pain. Lucas continues to thrust deeper inside Riley, picking up the pace as he felt Riley's inner walls clenching tightly around his cock and feels her cum surrounding him. Riley's toes began to curl and her breathing intensifies. She began to feel Lucas' cock twitching inside her, knowing that he was closer to shooting his load.

"Riles. Oh, princess…I'm about to cum." Lucas groaned.

"Cum with me, Lucas. Mmmm….cum with me." Riley moaned as she gazed deeply into Lucas' eyes while he continued to thrust in and out of her.

"Riley….oh, fuck! Ohhhh!" Lucas moaned out as he shoots his load inside Riley, filling the condom up with his cum. After he finished firing his load for the day, Lucas eased himself out of Riley and removes the cum-filled condom from off of his cock, covering it up with a tissue and threw it in the trash can so nobody can see it. Lucas lies down on the window seat while Riley cuddled into him, resting her head on his chest that was covered in sweat.

"I love you, Riley." Lucas said.

"I love you too, Lucas." Riley said. "Looks like we're going to remember this moment.

"Yeah. You know what I say, there are some moments you know you're gonna remember forever. This is one of them." Lucas said as Riley smiles at him.

"I know. I'll remember this moment for the rest of my life." Riley said.

"So, about the bay window?" Lucas asked.

 **And that was** _ **Bay Window Memories**_ **. I hope that you enjoyed reading this steamy Rucas story. I was torn between** _ **Yoga Workout**_ **for** _ **Lab Rats: Elite Force**_ **and** _ **Steamy Shower**_ **for** _ **Girl Meets World**_ **. So, I've decided to start** _ **Bay Window Memories**_ **. Next time, it's going to be the Brylar story for** _ **Lab Rats: Elite Force**_ **called Yoga Workout. And after** _ **Yoga Workout**_ **, it's the story you've all been waiting for, the Karisa story for** _ **K.C. Undercover**_ **called** _ **Spying on Marisa**_ **. Don't forget to review this story, please no keep the rude comments to yourselves and no flames. Please be nice. And I'll see you guys next time. Till next time my fellow readers.**


End file.
